


Stuck in Quarantine

by Kelandry5



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Quarantine, i guess?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelandry5/pseuds/Kelandry5
Summary: Bokuto, Kuroo, Akaashi, and Kenma have been inside for months and they are all getting on each others nerves a little, especially on Kenma's.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Stuck in Quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I wrote this a while ago and just wanted to share. I know it's super short : (  
> I might add some more scenes later if I think of something so I'm not marking it complete yet

**“Ahg**!! I can’t sit inside any longer!!” Bokuto slammed his feet down on the ground in front of the couch where he’d been resting, staring at the ceiling. Now he stared at the off tv with and annoyed look on his face. “I’m dying!”

Kenma glanced up from his switch on the other side of the room and sighed. Quarantine was easier for him. Staying locked up inside used to sound like a dream, especially since he still had his job. But being locked up with his three boyfriends for months and Bokuto’s constant restlessness was getting on his last nerve.

“Then go outside and say hi to everyone you can find,” he grumbled.

“Great i-”

“Kenma-san…” Akaashi cut in from the kitchen. “He’ll really do it.”

“And then he’ll get sick and really shut up.” Kenma grumbled back as a heavy weight draped over the back of his chair and flopped onto his head. It was Kuroo of course.

“And then he’ll get you sick and you’ll die first with that crappy immune system of yours,” Kuroo pointed out with a teasing smirk.

“Great. Finally some peace and quiet.” Kenma grumbled.

”kENMA!” Bokuto pouted from his seat.

Akaashi chuckled as he brought over something liquid for Kuroo and Kenma to taste test. “You really think hell would be peaceful or quiet?”

Kuroo burst out laughing so hard at Akaashi saying Kenma was going to hell that he couldn’t even reply but Kenma just gave Akaashi a death glare. It was mostly ignored in favor of shoving a spoon into Kenma’s mouth. He got a reluctant thumbs up for flavor just before Kenma picked up a pillow and slammed it into Kuroo’s head. 

Akaashi got out of the way and brought a spoon to Bokuto. He got a much more enthusiastic thumbs up out of him then went back to the kitchen. 

“Koutarou-san. Tetsurou-san. Let’s give the grumpy cat some space later and workout on the sidewalk.”

“Hell yeah!” They both chorused.


End file.
